Day of Love
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Soul Eater late Valentines day drabbles, Two SoMa, one Tsustar, with an addition of a KidLiz one too...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I know V-day was yestuarday but here are some drabbles for Valentines day. The first two are SoMa and the last one is Tsustar...so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater or Valentines day

* * *

Unaccpetable (SoMa)

"Professor Knight, this is unacceptable, I know you're a new teacher an all, but this has to be a mistake, how did I get a 78 on this test" Maka asked the middle aged lady. Maka was beyond pissed, she studied her ass off on every test she took, and she always had a A+ as an result. But the EAT class has received a new astronomy teacher two weeks ago, and she really wasn't Shibusen teacher material. " Im sorry Maka, but these wrong answers clearly showed that you made a 78, I doubled checked everyone's test, and sadly yours were the highest, despite the fact you made a 78. But don't be too sad a 78 is still pretty go-"

" I WANT A RETEST" Maka yelled, she will not accept this she doesn't care if she had the highest grade, a 78 is unacceptable in her standards. The gang was watching their fellow friend overreact over a C+. " Someone stop her before she tries to kill Miss Knight" Blackstar said, even he was scarred of Maka at this moment. " Soul how do you deal with that overachiever of a nerd" Kid asked. Soul didn't say anything he just walked up to Maka, grabbed her hand and walked outside the classroom to the lockers.

Once they reached the lockers, Maka tried to stuggle out of Soul's firm hand " Soul let me go, im not done with Miss Knight yet, she's going to give me a retest whether she likes it or not" Maka said. Soul suddenly pushed her against one of the lockers in the school hallway, his hands were firmly gripping at her small hands. "Hey chill out, its just a 78, I wish I had made a 78 on my test, anyway shes a new teacher y'know so she still is learning about the class, cut her some slack Maka, its not cool to loose your temper epically if you got the highest grade." Soul said, trying to calm his meister down before she causes a uncessary ruckus.

"Soul you dont understand, my perfect record will be ruined onc-" Maka speech was cut short by Souls lips. Soul knew the only way for her to calm down was to just kiss her, he learned that from the 6 months they were dating now. Their sweet kissing session lasted for a couple minutes until Soul released his lips first, letting Maka breathe." How about we skip the rest of Miss Knight's class, and I'll make it up to you by taking you out to eat, sounds cool?" Soul said letting his hands go, freeing Maka's tiny hands. Maka hesitated for a moment, she didn't really want to skip she could get in trouble , but she really didn't want to go back to that cursed woman that gave her a C. Maka sighed," Fine, lets go, all that arguing made me hungry anyway" Maka said, she and Soul walked to the school exit.

* * *

Rainy Night (SoMa)

She was drenched, tired, and feeling great mix of sadness and anger. Maka was sitting on one of the city benches in the pouring rain, no doubt shes was going to get sick after sitting in the rain for so long. Her phone was dead so she couldn't call Soul to pick her up, he was probably worried sick about her right now. She already knows hes going to give her hell for sitting in the rain without an umbrella or a jacket. She was suppose to go on a date with her papa since its Valentines day an all, he begged her to spend some time with her on her least favorite holiday, so after a million begs and pleads she accepted.

So on Valentines day she got ready for her father-daughter date and told Soul she'll be back no later than 9pm, but when she walked in the restaurant she saw a woman in her late 20's with her tongue down in the red-haired bastard mouth she called her father. Of course, after their gross make out session, her father saw her and panicked immediately, but before he pushed the woman away, Maka ran out the restaurant in tears.

Now here she was on the wet bench, hoping someone was kind enough to take her home. Half of an hour had passed now, and she heard a motor sound faintly, as time quickly passed the motor sound became nosier and nosier, it almost sound like a...motorcycle. Maka looked up and saw a familiar orange motorcycle stopping right by her bench. Soul came off his bike and approached her quietly, Maka looked up to see his face, it was mixed with worry and slight anger. "Yo" Soul simply said. "Hey" Maka said, she really had nothing to say at this moment, she just wanted to go home.

Soul sighed" Y'know when someone says there going to home by 9, they usually come home by 9" Soul said. Maka just said nothing. Soul took off his jacket and wrapped it around his meister." Look at you Maka, your drenched, your gonna get sick, you know that right" Soul said, he offered his hand and lifted her up. Maka couldn't take it anymore, she suddenly burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Soul took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her tightly, silently conforming her in the rain." C'mon lets go home, I'll make your favorite dinner and we can forget about that stupid father of yours" Soul said. Maka stopped crying and looked up to one of the only man she trusts, she just simply nodded, too tired for talking.

Soul led her to his bike and Maka wrapped her arms around his torso firmly as he was starting his bike back up. Spirit was not too far, as he watched Soul comforted his daughter because of his stupid mistake. " Thank you, Soul" Spirit whispered to himself.

* * *

Godly Cookies (Tsustar)

"Blackstar why the hell are you calling me at 5 a.m. in the morning on a Saturday" Soul half-yelled at his idiot friend against his phone. " Because Soul, you're my only loyal follower who is kickass at cooking" Blackstar whispered loudly so Tsubaki wont hear. He was trying to make his goddess some cookies for Valentines day, he wanted to show her how a real god is suppose to treat his woman on this special day. " Yeah, and?" Soul growled. He doesn't care how close of a friend you are to him, if you interrupted his sleep you better have a good reason or your dead. " So... I need your help to make Tsu some cookies, I really need your help man, if you can guide me through the phone how to make them, your god will be very grateful " Blackstar said in a serious tone.

Soul rubbed his eyes and sat up on his comfy bed, the twerp was serious for once, and it was Valentines day, so what the hell. "Urrgg fine I'll help you, now you better listen to my instructions because I'm not repeating myself, you got that" Soul said, fully awake from his slumber. "THANK YOU SOUL, YOU'RE THE BEST BRO EVER HAHAHA" Blackstar yelled, his slapped his hand against his mouth. He ran to Tsubaki's room and opened her door quietly, she was still sound asleep. Blackstar sighed, that was close.

" Hey are you still there" Soul said. Blackstar ran back in the kitchen, and put his phone on speaker mode. "Yeah im here, how do I start this thing anyway" Blackstar said, he was confused on this whole baking shit. Soul sighed, "Oh boy, this going to be a long morning." After 2 hours of Soul's yelling, blood, sweat, and cookie dough, the cookies were finally done. Soul was still on the phone with Blackstar, he was about to get a headache from this blue-haired monkey, but he's just glad he's almost done so he can go back to sleep. " Ok make sure you take the cookies out right now, if you don't they'll burn" Soul said. Blackstar followed his directions, he got his oven mitts and took the cookies out of the hot oven.

They were perfectly golden brown, all Blackstar had to do is frost them and they'll be ready for his goddess. "Soul im almost done, but I only have an hour to frost them, till Tsu wakes up" Blackstar said. "Well you better get to it then, grab the frosting from the fridge and I'll guide you to decorate them" Soul said. One hour left until he can get his precious sleep back. One hour had past and the cookies was frosted and ready for Tsubaki. Only one problem, the kitchen was a huge mess, flour was on the wall, cookie dough was on the floor, eggs were cracked, and Blackstar needed a shower. " SOUL THANK YOU SO MUCH,THEY'RE PERFECT, I COULDN'T DO THIS WITHOUT MY FELLOW FOLLOWER, I LOVE YOU MAN, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, BYE." Blackstar yelled through the phone, he ended the long call they had before Soul could even say anything back.

Soul placed his phone on his dresser, he laid back down on his bed. He was helping Star so much, he didn't even think what he was going to do for Maka yet. He'll probably take her out for Italian later on tonight, that is her favorite type of food. Meanwhile Tsubaki woke up by Blackstars yelling, as she sat up from her bed she smelled something really delicious. She walked to the kitchen and saw Blackstar cleaning up the messy kitchen. " Umm, Blackstar what's all this, why is the kitchen so messy?" Tsubaki said, Blackstar was startled by her quiet voice. " Tsubaki your not suppose to be awake yet...oh hell with it, HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TSU." Blackstar was holding the cookies in hands ,smiling widely. They weren't perfect looking but Tsubaki was overjoyed that he made these by himself and it was the thought that counts. Tsubaki hugged Blackstar and kissed him on the cheek, " Thank you Blackstar, these look delicious"

She grabbed a cookie and was stunned, when did Blackstar become this good at baking, the cookie was soft and the frosting was sweet but not too sweet. Blackstar grabbed a cookie and was shocked himself "DAMN, NOT ONLY IM I THE GOD OF LOVE, BUT THE GOD OF BAKING TOO HAHAHAHAHA!."

* * *

So there ya go, I hope you guys had a good Valentines day, alone or not there's someone in this world that loves you so dont lose hope...

-NinjaQueen


	2. KidLiz

Ok so braelynnway requested a KidLiz drabble, so this is a very late V-day drabble, I hope you guys like it, and anyone of you who wanted me to write a KidLiz one, you can thank braelynnway for giving me the kind motivation to write my first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way, its Okubo's perfection!

* * *

Sweet Symmetry **KidLiz**

Kid was laying down in his bed, it was Valentines day today, so there was no work he needed to do as the new Shinigami of Death City. He planned to stay in his bed all morning to catch up on all the rest he had been deprived from the past two weeks. As he continued the lay in his perfectly symmetrical bed, he heard the door open slowly and close back. His door was on the right side on his room and he was laying across the left side of his room so he couldn't see who came in his room.

Hopefully it wasn't Patty, the last time she sneaked in his room, his room was unsymmetrical and it took him 5 hours to make sure it was symmetrical again. It was awful, and he gave Patty the silent treatment for 3 days straight. Kid turned around to see if it was Patty again trying to mess with him. But it wasn't...

It was Liz, and she was only in a loose tank top and a thong.

Kid eyes went from half lidded to wide open. Liz was in his room, only in a pink thong that complimented her hips perfectly and her loose tank top that showed a good bit of cleavage. His mouth hung open, but he said nothing. Liz was perfectly...symmetrical. "Morning Kid" Liz said in seductive tone of voice. Kid gulped and smiled nervously, "G-Good Morning, L-Liz" Kid stuttered.

Liz smirked and walked over to his bed. Her hips swayed and Kid's heart started to beat really fast, he thought it would of burst out of his chest. Liz crawled under the sheets and straddled Kid's chest, her blue eyes looked deeply into his golden ones. "Patty is with Crona today, so how about I show you a good time on Valentines day" Liz purred into Kids ear.

She started to tug on his boxers and she had a sexy grin on her face. Kid's hormones were all over the place right now. Liz kissed him, both of their lips were in perfect sync, her kiss was full of passionate lust. You can tell she wanted to do this for a long time. Looks like Kid is never getting up from his bed now...

* * *

Yeah, so I know its short, but its a drabble so...

Thank you braelynnway for this request, it was fun writing this and it was weird in a good way to write about Kid and Liz instead of Soul and Maka. If any of you have any couple pairing request and/or oneshot plot request just message me and i'll see what I can do with my shitty writing skills.

But I wont just take any request or any ship, it has to be something I can work with, so think about your request carefully before you ask for my approval.

Anyway have a good day peoples, I love you all!

-NQ


End file.
